Lighting systems used in articles of furniture such as display cases for jewelers, kitchen cabinets, gazebos and like applications where it is important to conceal the lights, utilize two common sources of lighting, namely fluorescent and halogen light sources. However, these light sources have many disadvantages when used in these applications. For example, when using fluorescent lighting, such usually requires additional wiring to bring in the standard 110 volt A.C. supply. It is also necessary when using fluorescent lamps to install a lamp housing provided with supports which secure to opposed ends of the lamp and which are connected to the electrical supply through a ballast. The wiring is concealed in the casing. With these constraints, it is often difficult to conceal fluorescent lamps.
Another disadvantage of fluorescent lamps is that although they come in different lengths, the shorter the lamp, the lower is the lumen. It is therefore difficult to use these lamps when a certain lumen is required and the mounting space is restricted. Also, if two or more tubes are used, then dark spots will result between the zones between the fluorescent tubes. These dark spots are the result of the size of the housings whereby when installed end-to-end, there will be dark spots between each of the fluorescent tubes due to the spacing therebetween.
Another type of lighting used in such applications is halogen lighting which also has disadvantages but different from those of fluorescent tubes. The major disadvantage of halogen lamps is that they generate heat. Accordingly, if these lamps are used in a constrained space, this heat needs to be taken into consideration as it could be damaging. However, the lighting produced by halogen lights is excellent.
Another disadvantage of halogen lamps is that they have a relatively short life. If these lamps are used in display cases, the heat can damage the articles being displayed. It is estimated that ninety percent (90%) of the power of these halogen lamps is transformed into heat. Accordingly, these inconveniences limit the application of these lamps and they are mostly utilized in encapsulated housings mounted in ceilings of building structures and exposed to open spaces. These encapsulated halogen lamps can be used in furniture cabinets provided that there are no products exposed to the lighting within ten inches thereof as the heat generated thereby will often cause discoloration of the articles. They are also not recommended for use in enclosed display cases for jewelers as this heat will affect the lubricants in watches, for example. Also because these lamps need to be periodically changed, they cause an inconvenience. Still further, due to their sizes, they are difficult to conceal.